


Ahk x Reader: Favorite Exhibit

by MadameReveuse



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: F/M, character/female reader, set after NatM 2 but before Secret of the Tomb, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameReveuse/pseuds/MadameReveuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves the new night program at the Natural History Museum. And everyone's got their favorite exhibit. So do you: yours is that hot guy who plays the pharaoh. Who is he really? What's his secret? And how can you get him to date you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahk x Reader: Favorite Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...not even You. Yeah, You get to run around the museum and fall in love with Ahk in this fic! I always wanted to write a character x reader, purely for the fun of it. Well, here it is!  
> Notes for those in need:  
> (y/n): your name  
> (e/c): eye color  
> (h/c): hair color

It is just after sunset when you walk up the steps to the Natural History Museum. Everyone’s talking about the new late night program, you had even seen it on the news, so of course you want to know what the hype is all about. You push one of the revolving doors open and step inside, ready for a fun night.

You go to purchase a ticket at the front desk when suddenly something…pokes you in the back. Or rather nuzzles your back. You turn around and let out a funny little shriek when you see you’re face to face with the giant skeleton of a tyrannosaurus rex, that is currently wagging its tail at you in a doglike manner. Your mind tells you that this is some sort of animatronic, but…it looks real, and it definitely felt real and holy shit it’s just so _big_. There are kids riding on its back. How on earth do they _do_ that?!

“Off, Rexy!” says a staunch, loud voice somewhere behind you. “Leave the young lady alone!” You turn around once more and see Teddy Roosevelt on a horse. Well, an actor playing Teddy Roosevelt on a horse, of course. He looks amazingly like the real deal, though, from what you have seen in pictures of the 26th president. “Hello Mr. President!” you say and wave. Teddy Roosevelt touches the brim of his hat. “Why, good evening, Miss!” he replies with a smile. “So, what’s your name, then?”

“Oh, it’s (y/n)” you say. “You do those guided tours for the kids, right?”

He nods. “And with pleasure!” he exclaims. “If there’s anything you want to ask me, go right ahead.”

“Um, yeah, well, I just came in” you say. “Is there something you recommend? Like, something I should totally check out first?”

Teddy Roosevelt thinks for a second, then he says: “If I were you, I’d visit the diorama room…fun little fellas there. It’s right this way.” He points with his arm. You decide to follow his advice and head for the diorama room.

When you arrive there, you’re quite amazed by the three dioramas, all these little Romans, cowboys and Mayans milling about. You notice that the cowboys and romans get to roam free, though, while the Mayans are behind glass. “Why can’t they get out?” you ask randomly. “’Cause we coul’n’t teach them little buggers how to behave yet, is why” someone says somewhere to your side. You turn your head but see no one. “Down here, Gigantor” the same voice says. “Or should I say Gigantor-ina?”

On the edge of the Western diorama you spot a tiny cowboy. When he sees you’re looking at him, he waves. He’s standing next to a Roman general, who’s just as small as him. You crouch down so that you’re on eye level with the two of them. “Wow” you whisper. “Hi there.”

“Greetings” the roman replies. “I am Octavius, General of the Roman diorama. This right here is Jedediah.” He lays a hand on the cowboy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, nice t’ meet ya, Gigantorina.” Jedediah tips his hat. You can’t help but grin a little.

“Actually it’s (y/n)” you say. “So, why can’t you let the Mayans out?”

“Eh, we don’ want those poison darts stickin’ in our guests now do we?” Jed answers your question. “Octy an’ I tried to reason with ‘em, but since no one speaks their blasted language, that’s kind of a dead end.” You nod. You can’t believe you’re talking to a tiny cowboy right now. Now, you’re not an expert on special effects, but this is way beyond everything you have ever seen in that department. How on _earth_ do they _do that?!_

* * *

 

A few minutes later, you’re still walking aimlessly through the halls, wide-eyed like a bumbling child. You definitely do not regret coming here. This is amazing. Everything is so lifelike, and the actors are so good at their job that it’s easy to forget this isn’t real. Not far from you, a group of preschoolers and their parents are gathered around a guy in Ancient Egyptian regal getup. Next to him, a monkey poses with a solid gold tablet. Getting curious, you step closer to them.

“My parents gave me this tablet some 3000 years ago, entrusting me with one of my people’s most prized possessions” the young man explains. His face is practically glowing from the inside and he gestures animatedly as he speaks. You can see he’s filled with passion about what he’s doing. Saying that you find him pretty handsome would be…an understatement.

“Does it do anything?” a little girl up front asks.

“ _Do_ anything?” he repeats, squinting at her a little. The girl looks unabashed. “Yeah. What’s the point if it doesn’t do anything?” her sister asks. Hot Stuff – you just spontaneously decided to dub him that – glances at the tablet…or maybe at the monkey? Then he grins at the girl and answers: “Actually it has a magical power that brings all the exhibits to life.” He pauses for dramatic effect. You can see he’s tempted to add “Neat, huh?” He’s so adorable, you almost believe him.

“No really, what’s it do?” the little girl asks in a supremely unimpressed voice. She’s clearly not buying it. The way Hot Stuff’s luminous smile just drops into a totally-done-expression makes you grin. And then, in a voice that indicates he just died a little inside, he replies: “Nothing. It’s just for decoration.”

“I knew it” whispers the little girl to her sister. You try your darndest to suppress your laughter, but it just slips out. As you stifle it with your hands, your (e/c) eyes tearing up a little, Hot Stuff glances over at you. Your eyes lock with his. Suddenly the air is crackling, and you barely notice the little flock of people around you leaving, kids being ushered on by their parents. You try and get a grip. Yeah, he’s cute, but you can’t stand here staring at him forever. You walk over to him, hoping you look cool and casual.

“Hey, um…hi” you say. “Uh, I didn’t catch your name earlier…”

“Oh!” he says. “It’s Ahkmenrah – fourth king of the fourth kings, ruler of the land of my fathers.”

“Hey…that’s cool” you reply, deciding to buy into the act for now. “So you’re a pharaoh.” It isn’t the best of conversation starters, but you guess it’s better than nothing.

He shrugs. “As I said, I have been for the last 3000 years.”

“Yeah, you did say that.” Thinking back on the two little girls from earlier, you add: “Kids, huh? I bet they’re such a bother sometimes, like in this business…”

“Most of them are really sweet” he deflects. “Sometimes you get nasty ones though. Oh I’m so sorry, but I didn’t get your name at all…”

“It’s (y/n)” you introduce yourself for the umpteenth time. Pretty much all the actors have asked your name which, you think, is actually pretty nice.

“(Y/n)” Ahkmenrah repeats. You instantly like how he’s saying your name in that voice of his. His English is as flawless as the rest of him, there’s just the faintest trace of an accent. “How long have you been here?” you ask, remembering briefly how you and your family moved to New York from [place you come from].

“I left Egypt roughly fifty-four years ago when my tomb was discovered” Ahkmenrah explains. “After they’ve briefly examined me and my stuff in Cambridge, I was sent here. I’ve been on display here ever since.”

Wow, he _really is_ serious about that roleplaying stuff. You make a secret bet with yourself that you’ll get him to break character before the night is over. You launch right into attack mode. “So, the monkey’s CGI, huh?” you ask casually. Ahkmenrah shoots you a puzzled glance.

“He’s a capuchin. His name is Dexter. You can try and pet him if you like.” Dexter sticks out his tongue at you. You decide you’d rather not. CGI or not, that monkey looks like he’s up to something.

In the end you do not succeed in getting Ahkmenrah to break character, even though you chat for a long time. When you say goodbye and head home, you can’t help but wonder about him. Would he get in trouble with superiors if he broke character while on the clock? Or is he just having so much fun doing it? Does he even know how much he had wound you up just now?! You can barely think of anything but him, for hell’s sake! You resolve to come back tomorrow night, or at least some other time this week, to talk to him some more. You’d be damned if you couldn’t find out what he was all about.

 


End file.
